Tiempo
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Caminábamos despacio saboreando el aire cargado de dulce de algodón que se le escapaba a ratos al algodonero, disfrutamos la presencia del otro. Íbamos lado a lado, nuestras manos se rozaban levemente al andar como animándose a tomar. No lo hicieron.
**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimito. Yo simplemente juego con ellos. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad.

Victor Hugo (1802-1885) Novelista francés.

 **|Tiempo|**

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dejando pequeños rastros de luz que le daban a la ciudad un aspecto cálido y romántico.

Neji diría que le daba una acabado bronce a todo.

Lee probablemente comentaría algo como "Es perfecto para ir a acampar". Naruto lo secundaria y Kiba ya tendría todo listo.

Por mi parte ya lo he descrito, aunque añadiría un tono melancólico. Me gustaban las tardes así. Caminábamos despacio saboreando el aire cargado de dulce de algodón que se le escapaba a ratos al algodonero, disfrutamos la presencia del otro. Íbamos lado a lado, nuestras manos se rozaban levemente al andar como animándose a tomar. No lo hicieron.

Siempre era así, íbamos al cine a ver cualquier película y después deambulábamos por el parque atestado de familias y parejas melosas.

Pero hoy era la primera vez que realmente me lo planteaba, siempre hubo ahí una pequeña parte de mi conciencia que me lo recordaba y que yo, hasta hoy, pretendía ignorar. Déjenme explicarles.

Neji Hyuga, 31 años, diploma de honor en la carrera de Medicina, bien acomodado económicamente, alto, guapo, ojos grises y fríos como el hielo, piel de porcelana, carita de engañamadres, un cabrón de vez en cuando, y por los rumores, y gemidos, que se escuchan en el hospital sabe hacer lo suyo.

En cambio yo... 27 años, una calificación medianamente aceptable en enfermería, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de avellana, piel común, tal vez demasiado alta para mi gusto, cuerpo con a penas unas cuantas curvas, por no decir inexistentes, no soy virgen, pero tampoco tengo un graaan historial.

Y la pregunta el millón ¿Cómo es que paso mis días con él? Y por días también se dice tardes y noches, en realidad es por el trabajo, no se hagan ilusiones.

Lo conocí una mañana de Abril a mis veintiuno mi primer día de prácticas en el hospital de Konoha, decir que fue un martirio es poco. Acabé destrozada del turno, no veía la hora de regresar a mi casa, ponerme mi pijama de Stich y pasarme la tarde/noche desvelándome viendo Netflix lamentándome de mi vida. Pero lo que ocurrió fue que al verme Neji en la parte trasera del hospital fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo se acercó a mi. la plática fue algo así.

 **+¿Primer día?**

 **-Lamentablemente,**

 **+Sí, suele ser algo pesado más entre enfermeras, he visto como se destrozan entre sí**

 **-Vaya, pues gracias por la bienvenida**

 **+De nada, todos pasamos por eso.**

 **-Que va, mi vida es una mierda**

 **+La de todos.**

 **-¿La tuya por qué?**

 **+Tengo mis pesares, como todos.**

 **-Ya...**

Yay, punto para las asóciales. Y es que no es que yo sea asocial, pero no era mi día y punto, a partir de esa pequeña charla de inducción empezamos a relacionarnos, más a la fuerza que nada, nos ponían en la misma área, tocábamos los mismos pacientes inclusive amistades en común, bueno una sola: Hinata Hyuga, que resultó ser su prima. Poco a poco nuestro círculo fue creciendo y nuestra amistad también; resulta que todas las enfermeras pensaban que ibas tras el doctor Uchiha, de ahí el odio injustificado si tan sólo se hubieran puesto a investigar descubrían que somos primos, en fin.

Con los años nos volvimos más cercanos, nuestra relación siempre ha sido, y es hasta la fecha, un poco extraña. Pero uno se acostumbra. De un _¿Y si vamos a tomarnos unas copas saliendo?_ pasamos al '' _vamos al cine/cafetería/biblioteca/teatro/parque porque sí_.''

Y henos aquí. Me detengo bruscamente en medio del parque, Neji camina unos pasos más y al notar mi ausencia da media vuelta y me mira. La gente continua pasando, rodeándonos.

-¿Todo bien, Tenten?-

-No, la verdad es que no, ¿Por qué yo, Neji?- -una mirada de confusión le cruzaba el rostro- ¿Por qué tú qué? -preguntó.

Solté un suspiro y lo miré a la cara, -Porque, entre tantas personas yo. Ambos sabemos que puedes salir con quien sea, a donde quieras, es más ¡Hasta en el mismo hospital puedes hacerlo! Bueno, es lo que dicen... Puedes escoger entre todo tu séquito de fans a cualquiera, conquistarla, cenar, balar, _follártela_ , lo que sea... Más sin embargo sigues invitándome a salir a mí. A MÍ - alcé mis brazos para darme énfasis.

Neji me miró fijamente por unos minutos que a mi me parecieron décadas. Finalmente se pasó la mano por la cara y frotó el puente entre sus finas cejas, soltó un suspiro y me miró de nuevo.

-No lo sé- Dijo con un susurro. -sé que puedo y tengo a quienes yo quisiera, pero simplemente no sé... - caminó hasta quedar a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, jalándome hacía él - Sólo sé que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo -susurro débilmente en mi oído.

Oh _mierda_.

 **Chins up. Smiles on.**


End file.
